


Calm For Now

by MeticulousHand



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: DBD, Dead by Daylight - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:04:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21517930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeticulousHand/pseuds/MeticulousHand
Summary: I really like the Oni and I want to indulge myself since I can't draw but at least I can write
Relationships: OC/The Oni
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Calm For Now

Cold. His body was cold and dead. The only warmth he could feel came from his spurts of rage and anger that was constantly fueled by those around of him. His agony came from the ridicule and embarrassment he faced when he was alive and no matter how many he put in their place, it was never enough to truly satiate him. Everyone must pay for dishonoring him and his family and he couldn't rest until he was done. But how long would that be? He couldn't think rationally. Kazan was deluded by his own temper and curse that he had become the thing that everyone had called him; an oni. An undead ogre. But despite his own pain and suffering, there was one thing that eased it all if even a little and he was finally able to return to the estate. He trotted in, heavy footsteps crunching the floor below. The Oni was covered in blood from head to toe. Well, ankles at least. He left his bloodied boots outside his home and as he reached inside, he sat down on the floor with his legs crossed and his hands resting on his thighs. The man was lost in his own thoughts until it was interrupted by the sounds of splashing water from the other room. He lifted his head to see his new fixation had entered to greet him. 

New to this world he was brought into by the works of the Entity, he had made many new experiences but this one had caught his attention some time ago. The two had met at the sanctum and while he had brutally murdered and sacrificed so many new and unfamiliar faces in this world; he felt different about this particular survivor who stood out among the others. Normally he wouldn't bat an eye but this one wasn't entirely all human and upon their first meeting, he was astounded that their reaction to him was different. It started with the chase but he was faster. But despite his speed, this one was quick with utilizing their surroundings and keeping distance away from him. He wanted this one. He wanted to grab them and get a better look at this survivor who was not entirely human like the others. Kazan wanted to inspect them to know if they were real and tear these bovine parts off of this human cow hybrid but he couldn't get to this one like he could with the others. Eventually, he was able to catch them off guard but they were doing something he would least expect. 

Everyone was sacrificed or dealt with by his own hand except for them and it was seemingly clear to him that the only way these people could escape him was if they completed those machines and activated the gate but not enough of them was done this time. He was finally going to have them to himself. The Oni was going to pin them down by their horn and crush their skull all over the floor with his club and he was eager for it. He could sense them close, he could feel the heat of their blood just begging to be freed from their flesh. As he stepped ever so closer, he came upon them in one of the shrines. Confused as to what they were doing, he continued to hide his presence a moment longer to try to understand what they were doing. It looked like they were arranging some items on a mat in front of the painted scroll of an oni, the same things he had witnessed these survivors use to aid themselves throughout these trials. Still unaware of his being there, they sat down and it even looked like they began to pray. They were saying something, but he couldn't understand a single word that came from their mouth. It was all in English, he didn't speak a word of it. But here, it was clear to him that they were leaving offerings for him. Who else could it be for? But why would they do this? Did they see him as a type of God? Or maybe they pitied his soul and honor? He couldn't put his finger on it but he had to know what was going on through their mind.

Kazan made himself known and stepped up into the shrine, startling them. They turned themselves around to look up to the behemoth of a man but they did not express any intent on running or screaming. If anything, the human cow hybrid looked like a deer caught in headlights. He stared back at them for a while before turning his attention to the offerings they laid out. The Oni lifted his hand and slowly pointed at the items. Though he did not speak very loudly, his voice still boomed. He asked them what they were for in his own tongue, though he was sure that they wouldn't quite understand his exact words. They looked back at the offerings and back to him. Then, they pointed at him and very blatantly said they were for him. Still confused, he slightly tilted his head to the side. From how they spoke, he could get the idea of what they were conveying to him. It was silent between the two of them for a while before he outright reached out and grabbed at one of their horns. The much smaller of the two gasped out of surprise but did their best to not move as he inspected them.

The horns were real? They didn't come off with a yank of his hand. Next he touched their fuzzy brown ears giving them a tug and then he shoved them down to pull on their tail. They were all real to his surprise and not cosmetic. He grunted and pulled them up on their feet or rather their hooves, still looking down on them. He rolled a deathly gray hand into a fist and pointed a thumb out at himself.  
"Kazan Yamaoka." He stated. It was obvious that he was telling them his name.  
Then, he pointed at them expecting to hear a name back from them.  
"Moo." That's it? That's their name? At first, he assumed that their name was quite literally Nothing or that perhaps they did not have a name but then he remembered that they were speaking English not so long ago so there's no way that they didn't speak Japanese. Perhaps they just had a name as simple as that of a cow. And yet, it was kind of endearing.

A slight chuckle escaped him, something rare of his nature. And then, a new thought crossed his mind. Kazan grabbed their hand and pulled them towards them. He wanted Moo to follow him. And obediently so, they did. He wasn't sure why himself but there was something about this one that he liked. A sense of peace and calm came to him with them around and he enjoyed their presence. And back to the present, Moo was standing there, waiting for permission to enter. He looked up to them and nodded. Upon entering, their gentle hands came down to his shoulders to rub them a bit. Over one of their shoulders was a wash cloth. Despite the language barrier between the two, it appeared to them that they were still decent at conveying certain things to each other. And even then, they seem to pick up certain words and use them to better communicate with one another. After a minute, they picked up the wash cloth and showed it to him, waving it a little. Ah, they prepared a bath for him. That was very sweet, he thought. He nodded again and stood up, patting his Moo on the top of their head as a thank you as he left to the washroom.

Once there, he had stripped down out of his armor and stepped into the warm bath that was made for him. He groaned as the heat aided his old scars, warmed his dead body, and temporarily lifted the weighted anger off from his shoulders as he relished in it. Soon after, Moo came in and knelt down behind the tub. They scrubbed his back and shoulders as he relaxed. Moo wasn't asked to do this for him but they wanted to do it of their own volition and he was more than okay with it. At this point in time, the two had known each other for a decent while and not once did he force them to do anything they didn't want to. In fact, it seemed like they were only interested in him and wanting to help or please him in any way. And in return, he began to grow feelings he thought he had lost a long time ago or thought he'd never experience. How could curiosity to one's existence lead up to this? Affection? Care? Perhaps even love? It was still unusual for him but he liked this feeling. It's not agonizing, it's not anger, it was love and the need to protect something rather than destroy for once in his life. 

He turned halfway around to look at them. A warmed up hand cupped their face to fully enjoy them. A soft smile grew on Moo's face as they grazed their fingers over his, leaning in to press a kiss against him.  
"Welcome home, love."  
"Yes, thank you." He replied back, happy to know he could find his peace again here with them.


End file.
